Going Seperate Ways...Forever?
by Lily R. V. Evans
Summary: The Scouts are in a fight before a battle, Serena leaves and the Outers make an appearence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! Please do not sue!! -_-  
  
" " - Talking  
' ' - Thoughts  
{ } - My notes  
*** - Changing Scenes   
  
Going Separate Ways Forever?  
  
  
  
It all started one fateful day in Crossroads. Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were talking and having a fun time that day. The went to the arcade to get something to eat & drink, then left. It was getting dark so they went their separate ways. Once Serena got home and finished with her homework, {Amazing ain't it?} her communicator went off.   
  
"Moon here," she replied to a frightened Mercury. On her way to the park, where the attack was, she was attacked by another monster. It ripped her skirt and leotard in many places before she got it beat, right before she beat it though it attacked her from behind, ripping her flesh. When she finally got to the place where the other scouts were fighting the other monster, she beat it.  
  
Her best friend Raye aka Sailor Mars started yelling at her, demanding of her where she had been.  
  
"I wa…," Serena tried to explain, but Mars wouldn't let her.  
  
"Where were you when we needed you the most?" accused Mars.   
  
"I was…," Serena tried to explain again.  
  
"You're not a leader Serena, you never will be," Raye said. Serena looked at her boyfriend and the other scouts.   
  
"Is that what you think Sailors Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus?" she asked the others. They nodded.  
  
"Darien, you too?" Serena asked him. He nodded also.  
  
"Well, if everyone feels that way I guess that I have to give up our friendship, being the princess, and being a sailor scout," she said rather calmly.  
  
"Luna come here, I suppose you want these things back," she said as she placed gently all of her weapons on the ground.   
  
"The rest of the things shall be returned at home," with that said Serena turned her back to the others.   
  
"Serena! What happened?!" Amy gasped. Serena laughed bitterly.  
  
"As if you care. It doesn't matter, I'm not of your concern anymore." Serena snapped and ran off, only then did they see the wounds, tears, and rips that Serena had gotten fighting the other monster.   
  
Latter that evening when Luna came home she saw everything, but Serena, then she noticed that her bed was still made and hadn't been slept in & on top of it was tow notes, Serena's transformation locket, and the Imperial Silver Crystal. Luna gasped and called the other scouts & told them. When they got there the Crystal was fading away and parts were disappearing.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe that they said that to me, their princess and leader! How are they going to beat Negatrash now?" Serena rambled to herself, not noticing the glowing in her bag. She had asked her parents if she could go to America as an exchange student to see if she could make better grades. They, of course, said that she could go and they gave her money. So, here she was, on her way to the airport when she noticed the strange looks that she was getting, so she stopped and looked in her bag, only to find the Imperial Silver Crystal.   
  
"Wha? But I left this at home!" she said as she took the Crystal out of her bag. Everyone gasped as she started to glow and appear in her Princess form.  
  
"Now what?" she said as her mother, Queen Serenity, appeared out of thin air in front of her. Serena smiled at her.  
  
"Hello mother, nice to see you," she said as she hugged her mom.   
  
"My dear Princess of the Moon, Serenity, Sailor Moon." Said Queen Serenity. All the people gasped again and bowed in front of the two people of Royalty.  
  
"Mother, I'm leaving and the inner scouts are staying, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter grow dimmer and closer to the Moon as Mars and Earth grow dimmer and farther apart from the Moon." Serena said.  
  
"Mars and Endymion," her mother, Queen Serenity, started.  
  
"Are full of hatred." Serena finished for her.  
  
"If that's the case the outer scouts shall join you my daughter." Queen Serenity said.   
  
"Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru, report please!" Queen Serenity's voice rang out.   
  
"Certainly Queen." four voices filtered from the crowd. Four girls came out of the crowd and bowed.  
  
"Stand Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, no need to bow to me. I'll be horned if you would escort me to America," Serena said. They each stood and Serena looked at the Queen.  
  
"We'll be going now Mother." She said.   
  
"Yes, do hurry, here come Mars and Endymion." She said back quickly, but not quickly enough for Endymion and Mars had seen both her and the massive crowd. They pushed their way to the front and saw Princess and Queen Serenity and also four new scouts that didn't look too happy.  
  
"Uh-oh." Mars whispered as the four got in a stance to attack.  
  
"No! Wait a moment Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, let's here what they have to say first." Princess Serenity's voice rang clearly and softly out.  
  
"Serena! Do you know how many people now know who you are?!" Endymion shouted at her.  
  
"If they didn't then they do now Endymion!" Princess Serenity yelled right back at him. She turned to leave calling back.  
  
"Uranus, Pluto, Saturn you can do whatever you like with them! Neptune, come with me please." She said.   
  
"Yes Princess," came the reply as Neptune and she walked off, the crowd parting for them.  
  
"Oh, and another thing, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn, you will know where to find us right?"  
  
"Yes," they replied to the fading sight of Princess Serenity and Sailor Neptune.  
  
As soon as they were out of hearing range the other three spoke up at the same time.  
  
"You hurt our Princess, now it'll be payback! Time for you to feel the wrath of the Outer Scouts! The Sailor Scouts of the Outer Planets!" They shouted together.  
  
"The Sailor Scout of the Planet Uranus, Sailor Uranus, The Scout of Wind!" Amara shouted.  
  
"The Sailor Scout of the Planet Pluto, Sailor Pluto, The Scout of Time!" Trista yelled.  
  
"The Sailor Scout of the Planet Saturn, Sailor Saturn, The Scout of Destruction and Rebirth! Leader of the Outers!" Hotaru belted out.   
  
*******************************************  
  
Serena and Michelle, still as Princess Serenity and Sailor Neptune, went to the arcade to say bye to Andrew and Elizabeth.   
  
  
  
  
*********************AUTHOR'S*NOTES*******  
  
I decided to end it right here so if you like it please tell! It's my first SM fic but I wrote it 2 years ago and I'm just now getting around to putting it up. Review please!! ~LRVE - Lily Rose Violet Evans - ~*Lily R. V. Evans*~  



End file.
